Adventures Of An Unique Family
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Mira and Rocket, and an new little kit named Melody whom they found one fateful night on Terra
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was a random idea inspired by my guy friend at Starbucks as we were talking about Rampage so one thing led to another in my head and here we go, but hope you like since it is just random plus I have had Rocket on my brain recently thanks to Infinty War coming out very soon._**

 ** _One fateful night visiting their kits Kadecand Tarus on Terra, and Mira and Rocket find a little female kit which they end up adopting, naming her Melody after discovering with help from Starlord that she likes music meaning an new family is born_**

* * *

 _Wait a sec, what's that sound, it's coming from that trash can?_

 _"Rockie what's wrong, why on alert?" Mira asked her life mate._

 _"There's something coming from that yrash can, could be trouble, you know?" Rocket said, seeing her scamper over there amused grinning, seeing a young kit of her and Rocket's species, making her wonder what the heck a little one was doing out here, seeing Rocket just as surprised seeing the kit grinning seeing him._

 _"We should take her with us, we can't live her out here, you know what some Terrans are like." Mira said to him seeing him guess that his life mate had a point plus his daughters were fully grown now, having their own lives going to their ship making the shy female kit impressed._

 _"Yeah, we came to Terra to visit our adult kits, but guess Tje universe thinks we're good parents." Rocket said making her giggle making him surprised him, making Mira guess that the kit liked him already, hearing her yawn, as they were taking off using hyperspace to leave Terra._

 _"You alright sweetie, why were you in that trash can?" Mira asked her._

 _"I just was exploring the area you know?" the female kit said softly wondering where they were going which made her curious but also anxious, in case knowing Rocket would never leave anybody behind, being a Guardian of thevGalaxy._

 _"We're gonna meet up with some of our friends, so don't worry, kit." Rocket assured her, seeing her relax._

* * *

"That's how we found her, but Rockie and I are very fond of her, but we don't know what to do with her, yet it makes Rockie and me happy, having another kit aroubd since Kade and Tarus are grown up now, well Kade is." Mira explained to Starlord and the other Guardians making them impressed, by how Mira and Rocket had found this kit, guessing she was from Halfworld which was Rocket's planet, which Mira knew about, seeing the young female kit exploring, moreso climbing over thevMilano until hearing Starlord's Zune made her stop in her tracks, impressing them making Mira and Rocket exchange a grin.

"I never knew your kind were into music, more blasters, you know?" Starlord said, seeing the female chestnut brown furred kit putting headphones from her bag over her ears, surprising both Mira and Rocket guessing she liked music.

"If we are keeping her, we should name her Tune, or Melody, you know?" Mira said, seeing the others nod as they were good ideas for names seeing Melody calming down relieving them, especially Starlord, hoping to get his Zune back seeing Rocket give him a look making Gamora get it as they knew this was a good thing wondering where the heck the kit came from, but Rocket would do research seeing how late it was, knowing that raccoons might be nocturnal or burn the midnight oil, yet kits needed sleep.

"Come on girl, you need to rest, we can figure things out later, alright?" Rocket said tucking the female kit into the daybed, hoping she would sleep but she was tossing, turning and talking in her sleep mentioning The Collector which Rocket and Mira could hear guessing she'd escaped from him, comforting her, feeling her begin to calm down a little guessing Melody had been through a lot, after Rocket had found some information, surprising her.

"Yeah, it makes sense, but we can look out for her, as we always wanted another kit, right?" Rocket told her, making Mira nod in agreement, seeing Melody sleeping, resting her furry head on Mira's lap, whilevRocket was patting her head gently feeling a good warm feeling run through him, like when Kade and Tarus had been born, growing up making Mira grin at that.

"Yeah, Melody is ours now, you know?" Rocket told his female life mate.

She was agreeing that as she was seeing Melody calm letting her sleep, but Rocket was hoping that Melody would be sleeping through the night, making Mira get it, because he was a good father making him chuckle, knowing things would be intresting.


	2. Beginning To Get Used To Them

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you are enjoying, because I was thinking about Melody all morning, plus had Rocket on my mind too, plus right now watching Guardian's stuff on tne Marvel HQ YouTube.**

 **So in this one, it's later the next day and Melody is getting used to things plus love that Rockie made her a suit like his.**

* * *

Mira was awakened later the next morning, along with Rocket finding Melody nuzzling them, making her chuckle because it was cute, knowing she was still becoming used to them, hearing her yawning making Rocket chuckle because it was cute knowing that things were good, hearing his gauntlet beep because it was Kade making Melody shy, ducking under the cover making Rocket chuckle.

 _"Hey dad, mom are you alright, as Uncle Quill told me, you found something intresting, eh, when can I meet her?"_

Mira and Rocket exchanged a look, as they knew that Melody would be kind of shy, until she got used to them, so they were explaining to Kade, but they heard Melody nervously squeaking, making Kade giggle at this, because it was cute plus Rocket could hear R.J, his grand kit in the background making him and Mira giggle.

"Soon, once she gets used to everybody, you know?" Rocket told Kade, making her get it, seeing Melody peeking out from under the blanket making Rocket get it chuckling after hanging up, seeing the shy female kit come out of hiding making him and Mira giggle at her being cute.

"Awww it's alright, as Kade is very sweet, plus R.J is very cute, and rambunctious." Rocket assured her, making Melody feel better as she was hungry along with them, so we're going to make breakfast making her get ready, giving Rocket an idea as he knew she liked his outfit so was making herva youth sized outfit, making Mira impressed, knowing that she was going to look like part of their family despite just finding her last night.

Melody was impressed smelling and seeing food, especially pancakes, making both Mira and Rocket chuckle, because it was cute seeing her eat up, but was impressed by what Rocket had made for her.

"Thanks as it looks awesome, you know?" Melody told him, making Rocket grin at her reaction, knowing this was a good thing hoping that she was alright, knowing she was taking her time, despite knowing the rest of their famil wanted to meet her, which Mira was unsure about, because Melody was a tad shy aroubd new things or beings, which he got.

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot asked as Mira, Melody and Rocket were hanging out with the other Guardians but Melody was shy aroubd them, plus she was hiding from Mantis because the empath was trying to touch her, making Rocket get it because he didn't trust Mantis enough, to let her touch him seeing the female kit curious, about the treelike being making Groot just as curious about her.

"Yeah, she's part of our family now, bud, she's just shy around new beings that's all." Rocket told him, making him and the others get it because she was shy so we're taking their time around her, plus saw her curious, seeing Captain Marvel show up who was a good friend of Rocket's wondering who the kit was, hearing that she was Mira and Rocket's new kit.

"Yeah, we Foubd her the other night on Terra, but take it easy on her." Rocket said, eating a peanut butter and pellet sandwich making her get it, like that weird sandwich Spider-Man had gotten her to try, introducing herself to Melody making the female kit curious about her.

"Mmm this is good, Rockie compared to another quirky sandwich I had to try." Carol told Rocket, making him get it seeing Melody playing with Groot which Drax foubd cute, as Kade who had been Mira and Rocket's first born kit had been taking her time with the treelike being making Rocket get it, after Groot had explained to tnem, why they were friends based off something he used to do on his home planet.

"You alright, dad-" Melody said covering her mouth with her paws leaving him be.


	3. Feeling Unlike Herself

_"So how is Melody settling in with you and mom, since a few days ago plus you went to visit grandma and grandpa?"_

"Yeah we did Kadey, as they wanted to see her, after Mira to,d them, about her." Rocket replied.

 _"That's good plus looking forward to you guys visiting us, in a couple of days, plus R.J's very excited to meet Me,ody"_

"Yeah she was asking about Terra, plus about you so Mira and I explained to her." Rocket replied.

It was later that night and while Mira was helping a tired Melody get ready for bed after a lot of fun on Halfworld with her new parents and grandparents, so Rocket was on video chat with Kade hoping that she was alright along with R.J listening to Kade tell him, but they could hear Mira singing, guessing she was soothing Melody to sleep which was cute hoping Melody would enjoy visiting Terra.

He then saw Mira join him after a bit, explaining that Melody was having trouble going to sleep so had sang a lullaby making Rocket get it because he cared about her, Me,ody too despite her just coming into his life just now making Mira get it as they needed to sleep too, making him get it going with her to their room because they would be approaching Terra very soon.

* * *

The next morning, Melody felt unlike herself beginning to stir, because her furry head hurt, her nose was stuffed up, her throat was beginning to hurt plus was feeling sluggish and her nose was sniffly but leaking wiping it away with her paw, sneezing hoping that Mira and Rocket did not know because they might freak, p,us she didn't want to ruin their visit to Terra plus her stomach felt like rocks just as breakfast was ready making Melody get up, walking sluggishly to where they ate and Rocket was surprised along with Mira because they thought something was wrong.

"I-I'm good, no need to worry, you know?" Melody said, hoping that they would drop it, which Mira got, seeing they were here impressing Melody, despite sneezing which Rocket could hear guessing she must be coming down with a cold or had one guessing she was trying to be tough to impress him which he hated because he knew that not everybody was like that.

"Hey it's alright, to tell if you aren't feeling so hot, you know?" he told Melody.

To her, but we're going to Comet and Kade's apartmentMira was getting it, as they were leaving the ship, but noticed that Melody seemed off to her as they were going to Comet and Kade's apartment, making Rocket happy plus was carrying Melody using his boosters feeling she was red hot, guessing she had caught something, yet she was hiding it from him and Mira.

When they got to Comet and Kade's apartment, Kade was very happy to see them, seeing Melody was shy and saw R.J hug Rocket's leg making him chuckle hearing the male kit laugh at Melody sneezing, despite hiding behind Rocket's back.

"Tnat's Melody and the new one in the family, but it's alright." Rocket told him, as they saw Melody pass out putting her onto the couch making R.J curious hearing Rocket tell him, about his new cousin despite the fact he had a loose fang making Mira proud of her grand-kit as Rocket was taking Melody's temperature, feeling it was red hot.

"Aww you do have a bad cold, I knew it, but you need to rest, p,us we have to get you medicine, plus why didn't you tell me or your mom that you were sick?" Rocket asked Melody.

"Because I don't have rocket boosters, you know or a super hero like you?" Melody said coughing, making Mira and Rocket feel bad for her, because she was their kit now, making Comet and Kade get it, so could talk to her when she was feeling better, hoping R.J didn't catch Me,ody' germs, going to the drug store to get cold medicine.

"You make my dad happy along with my mom who I guess are your parents, as we're your forever family, sweetie." Kade said to Melody


End file.
